


Oliver goes to save Felicity in the Warehouse

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Arrow 3x05.</p><p>Request by Elizabeth on my Inbox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver goes to save Felicity in the Warehouse

They were across the street from the back door to Warehouse 46.

“Are your sure Felicity his in there?” Roy wasn’t convinced anyone was inside. The door look like it wasn't use for many months, same with the windows.

“No. But it’s our best bet.”

Oliver’s phone ping interrupt Diggle. Oliver check the message, hoping, more than anything, there it was Felicity telling she was okay and back at the lair. He was only partially right, it was Felicity but she was not safe. She was still in harms way but able to send him her position.

A flush of relief went trough his body but it last only for a split second. That was his girl, fierce and brave. Felicity was alive but still very much in danger.

“She’s in there, Diggle.”

Dig look at Oliver and nodded “we're on.”

“What's the approach.” Diggle look at Oliver expecting to hear the plan of attack.

“No plan. Just go in we get Felicity. And we will stop anyone that comes at us.”

 

“Oliver, without Felicity intel we are going in there blind. We need to do it old school, first we do recon.”

Oliver knew Diggle was right but his reason was clouded. Felicity was the one in danger and he didn't even know by whom. All the other times he knew the prep, what drove him, what he wanted but not this time and that brought an element of uncertainty that could jeopardize every action they took.

“Diggle, we have to go in. She’s alive but she could be hurt. Every second that goes by its one more second that, whoever took, her can…” he stopped himself. He couldn’t think about it. She was alive and he would get her out. “I’ll go in now. These warehouses basically all have the same floor plan.”

“Oliver…” Diggle admonished.

“Dig I don’t have time to argue. You and Roy go around trough the front door. What ever they are doing, or planning on doing it's not going to happen here in the back. Roy is right this side of the warehouse looks abandon for months, years even.”

Oliver sneak into the warehouse trough one of the first floor windows. Carefully but with a sense of urgency he walk to the center of the warehouse, listening attentively to all sounds surrounding him. A voice in the distance was heard, someone was talking a male, a young male. Then a female voice louder, it wasn’t Felicity, maybe her mother? He got closer. Yes definitely her mother.

They were on the ground floor so he had to drop a few feet to be on the same level as they were. He moved even quieter. Until he saw her. Felicity was sitting, immobilized by a man's left hand holding tight her shin as her hands were tied to the desk. A gun was pointed to her forehead.

And he just couldn’t see anything else anymore. He had a gun to Felicity’s head, he could pull the trigger at any second, Oliver had to stop it. He needed her safe, alive and breathing he couldn’t face a world without her in it.

He just step forward roaring “Put the gun down.”

 


End file.
